Say Something - Zutara
by TheShipmasterAnna
Summary: A Zutara fic. Takes place once Katara has defeated Azula. One shot. Sad. Beware.


**Disclaimer: I do not own A:tla or any of its characters**

**A/N: Hello! So I appologize for the rules I broke when adding lyrics to this fic - I was not aware I was not allowed to do that, having read multiple fanfictions with song lyrics. I do recommend listening to "Say something" (A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera) as a) its a great song and b) this fic was based off of it :) **

***This fic takes place after Katara defeated Azula.***

Katara's vision danced with black spots, her head thumping, but adrenaline kept her body moving as she chained Azula to the metal grates. Her legs trembled as she stood, but she put one foot in front of the other, moving faster and faster as she approached Zuko's limp figure. He had stopped moving, his chest rising and falling slower and slower, until there seemed to be minute long intervals between each breath. Katara ran as fast as she could, her vision tunneling until it was only Zuko and the path in front of her.

She finally made it, and kneeled down by his side, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

_No. Zuko needs your help. HELP HIM KATARA!_ She screamed at herself, and she made her hands call forth the water from around them. Blue orbs watched with awe as the water turned bright blue, not fully aware of what she was doing. All Katara knew was that she _had_ to save Zuko. No matter what.

"You're so stupid Zuko." Katara said, swallowing a lump in her throat as she forced out a strangled laugh. Her hands had found his wound, and she could feel the flesh begin to knit under her fingers.

_He saved me._

_Jumped in front of Azula's bolt for me._

_Why did he do that._

_I didn't deserve that._

Katara's thoughts raced as her hands pressed down on Zuko's abdomen, still confused about the past events. When she had seen Azula's bright blue lightning come towards her like a wild snake she had known that was the end. She had braced herself, strangely calm, her only worries being the fate of the others. She was ready to die, in the hopes that her death would not be a meaningless sacrifice. Katara knew that Zuko could beat Azula, especially after draining her energy by making her create such a mass amount of lightning.

But then Zuko had bolted, and Katara had frozen. It all happened too quickly. He jumped. She was saved.

_But why?_

Zuko stopped moving. His chest stopped rising.

"No. No. Zuko, get up. Stop it. THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Katara screamed, her voice cracking, and her tears finally spilling from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks and staining her clothing.

"_You're a terrible person! You know that? Always following us! Hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood!"_

Katara's eyes widened. Why was she remembering this. Why now?

"_You don't know what you're talking about!"_

_After all he had done to them, after all the grief he had caused Katara and her friends, he refused to admit it._

"_I don't? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through! Me personally"_

_Katara sat down, her long fingers reaching up to her necklace, touching it lightly, remembering. A soft smile, blue eyes. Laughter. But the memories turned sour, cries and screams, darkness and agony replacing joy and wonder._

"_The Fire Nation took my mother away from me." _

_That is when the tears begin to fall, rolling down the sides of her face. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Her chest constricted, pain spreading throughout her body as she remembered that fateful night many years ago. She was confused by her actions, not sure why she had told Zuko that, out of all people. But she was even more surprised when she heard his reply._

"_I'm sorry. That's something we have in common."_

_Katara's eyes widened, and she lifted her head. It was the first time she had even considered Zuko being negatively affected by the war. _

_She stood, debating about what to do next. Words were exchanged, and Katara continued to ponder. Zuko was the enemy. He was evil. But for some reason, she wanted to help him. _

"_Maybe you could be free of it." Katara whispered, her thoughts still a jumble, her heart racing as she offered to use up her precious spirit water on this arrogant Fire Nation Prince. _

Katara opened her eyes to see the water still glowing, her bending on overdrive.

"Please Zuko. Please. Wake up! Say something, anything! You can't be dead. No. Not you. No, please, no!"

But Zuko did not move. His eyes remained closed, his chest still. Katara put her ear on his lips, but could hear no intake or exhale of breath.

She turned her face, her nose inches from his. Her eyes studied his features, not wanting to believe the facts. After all those times he had escaped death, surely this wasn't it. He was toying with her. The second she admitted defeat, apologized, did anything stupid, he would open his eyes and laugh at her.

_I'll save you from the pirates._

How many times had Zuko saved her? Yet Katara could not pay him back, not even now.

Katara's eyelids fluttered shut, as her hands moved away from Zuko's wound and to his face. She stroked his cold skin as she lay her lips on his. Her tears had slid onto her lips, and the kiss tasted of salt, but she stayed in that position for ages, not wanting to get up, not wanting to surrender.

Katara stayed in that pose until she heard footsteps from behind her. Only then did she lift her lips from Zuko's and took his head in her lap. She moved the stray, raven black strands that covered his perfect face, staring down at it with a sad smile on her lips.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." She whispered, wanting to tell him how much she owed him. Not just for saving her life, but for everything else he had done. He had challenged her, stood by her, helped her. It was him who assisted her in finding the southern raiders. It was him who saved her when the walls crumbled around her. It was always him. "I'm so sorry Zuko. I couldn't help you. I'm too weak. I couldn't..." She couldn't say it. She had failed to save her mother. And now Zuko. How many others would die at her hand.

Someone placed a warm hand on her shoulder, but Katara didn't know who it was. Nor did he care. She ignored whoever stood behind her, and placed her forehead on Zuko's.

"I love you." She choked out between sobs. She hugged Zuko furiously, not wanting to let go. Whoever stood behind her tried to pry her fingers from Zuko's body.

"No! No, he can't be dead, this can't be happening! Stop it, please, just stop it! He's still alive!" Katara yelled, fighting and kicking as the man pulled her into a bear hug. It was her brother. "He has to be." She whispered, her body shaking, her hands making fists and pounding against her brother's chest. "Let me go! I need to help him!"

But Sokka kept his grip on her firm while she shook, her throat raw from the sobbing. Her screams echoed off the buildings around them, and they stayed like that, until exhaustion and shock took over, and Katara's eyelids closed, and she fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.


End file.
